Hotsuma Reads A Slambook
by Chaikia
Summary: A Side story from my story "The Betrayal Goes On"!. While walking in the mansion after the "Bathroom Accident" he saw Yuki and Sodom inside a room filling up something. Yuki said it was a...Slambook. Hotsuma decided to read everyone's answers with an evil smile forming on his lips. HotsumaxShusei in the end!


**Well, here's another One-shot for UraBoku. This one is actually a side story from my story "UraBoku : Continuation". This story was actually planned to be a chapter in my story but I guess, it will not follow the storyline so here it is! **

**I hope you enjoy it; I'll try my best to leave a smile in your faces after you read this! **

**Enjoy~!**

**Pairings: Slight ShuseixHotsuma in the end!**

* * *

HOTSUMA READS A SLAMBOOK

Hotsuma woke up early in the morning, he didn't know why but he really can't sleep even though he tried many things like jogging around the mansion, playing video games and even sitting in front of the electric fan and keepings his eyes open using his fingers, but in the end nothing happened.

That's why here he was in the public bathroom of the mansion, shirtless with a towel around his neck, brushing his teeth in front of the mirror after taking a bath. He lazily looked at the mirror "Ugh…..cwaf I gof oybabs in my handpam peyf!" ("Ugh…..crap I got eyebugs in my handsome face!", he said even though he has a toothbrush in mouth

He drank some water and gargled, then after that he was about to spit it when "GAAAAAH! HOTSUMA! YOU PERVERT!" someone screamed suddenly

Hotsuma accidentally gulped down the water he was gargled! It even has some toothpaste in it! YUCK! Not only that, he accidentally shattered his plastic cup in surprise

He looked behind and he saw that it was Toko who just screamed, she was dressed in her pink nightgown with her hair frilly around. "THE HELL TOKO! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Hotsuma yelled at Toko

"You pervert! Why are you standing there…..t-t-topless!" Toko shakily pointed her finger at him, he looked down and he saw that he was shirtless. He quickly got the idea and looked up at Toko smirking "Why? Like what you see?" He seductively said

Toko quickly made a spitting sound and bent down while coughing with mixtures of laughter "O-OI!" Hotsuma blushed completely pissed off at Toko's reaction

Toko straightens herself while wiping a tear in her eye "EHEM! As if! It was completely disgusting!" Toko yelled not liking the idea, and she successful at making Hotsuma piss

"WHAT?! At least I have perfect sculpted abs! Not like you who is FLAT CHESTED!" Hotsuma grabs his chest while squeezing, implying what he was saying.

Toko exploded in red, shouting in embarrassment while flailing her arms "GAAAAH! I'M NOT FLAT CHESTED!..." Toko paused completely pissed and embarrassed. She trembled slightly then afterwards "KYAAAAAAH! TSUKUMOOOOOOO!" She let out a high pitched scream; it was so loud that Hotsuma needs to cover his ears

All of a sudden, the door opened revealing Shusei and Tsukumo panting a little "What's wrong Toko-chan?!" Tsukumo looked around looking for Toko,, he spotted her and he quickly went beside her hugging him in his chest "What's wrong Toko-chan?" Tsukumo tried to lift Toko's chin but Toko quickly buried her face on Tsukumo's chest obviously crying

Shusei sighed and walked towards Hotsuma's direction, stopping in front of him "What did you do this time? Why is Toko crying?" Shusei looked towards Tsukumo and Toko's reaction, clearly knowing that Hotsuma said something _offending_ to Toko

Hotsuma rubbed the back of his neck "W-Well….." He tried to make an excuse but Shusei sent him a harsh stare, like he was saying "Tell-the-truth-and-don't-lie-cause-I-know-it" Hotsuma finally gave up "It was her fault, she went in without knocking ruining the silence and completely complaining about me being shirtless" He paused while Shusei nodded "And then" He signaled Hotsuma to continue

"She said that it was disgusting so I retorted back and said that s-she was…." Hotsuma stopped trembling in fear as Shusei frowned "That she was?..."

"….that she was flat ches—" Hotsuma wasn't able to finish because Shusei interrupted him "WHAT?! You said that to her?, my god Hotsuma, you shouldn't tell that to a girl!" Shusei yelled because it pissed him off, because any girl insulted by that would really cry

Hotsuma winced and looked a Shusei with guilty eyes; he wasn't worried that Toko would not forgive her since it was partly her fault too. He was worried that Shusei would get angry with him, knowing Shusei; he will completely ignore him until he learn his lesson. "Are you….angry?" He asked worriedly

Shusei looked at him, "No…but—"he giggled "—what you just did was very like you, since it was very offending for Toko" Shusei just smiled since he knew that if he would make it longer, there would be trouble

Shusei patted Hotsuma's back pushing him forwards, Hotsuma stopped and looked at him confused "What's the matter Shusei?" Shusei raised a brow "What are you saying you idiot? Go apologize to her! Or should I say….." Shusei pinched Hotsuma's cheeks "_Take responsibility_….." he said while pinching Hotsuma's cheek a little tighter "A-Aaaaagh! Uwalt! Uwailt! Wail Dyu Wit!" (" A-Aaaaagh! Alright! Alright! I'll do it!" Hotsuma screamed as Shusei chuckled and let go of Hotsuma, whose cheeks are red

Hotsuma just shrugged and walked towards Toko and Tsukumo, Toko was now only sniffing, Hotsuma stopped and poked Toko's back. Toko lifted his head up and looked at Hotsuma more like glaring at him. Hotsuma sweat dropped "Well…..I'm sorry okay? I was pissed because you said I was disgusting so….yeah….there" Hotsuma said, scratching his head while he was speaking

Toko just nodded slowly and smiled "Yeah, me too. I was just surprised since I'm not used to seeing a shirtless guy" She smiled at Hotsuma who just grinned and pulled a thumbs up

"Oh, and don't worry, you're not really flat chested. Just barely B-cup" Hotsuma slapped his hand on his mouth when realization hit him, seeing Toko and Tsukumo gaping, he looked back and he saw that Shusei has the same reaction. He looked back at Toko and mumbled "Oh shit…."

"HOTSUMA YOU IDIOT!"

_BAM!_

* * *

~.~

Hotsuma sighed as he walked on the second floor hallways of the mansion with a two big bumps on his head. He got them earlier after bath. "Tch…..women…..Shusei really smacked me hard, my head hurts a lot!" Hotsuma speaks to himself letting out his frustrations

As h continued some cursing words, he passed by a room with the door open, as Hotsuma realize this, he took a few steps back and peeked in, it was the small library of the mansion. There on the couches is Yuki with Sodom floating next to him, writing on a pink notebook using a pen.

"Ah, Yuki what are you doing alone here? Where's Luka?" Yuki looked up at Hotsuma who has just walked in, he smiled "Luka was called by Takashiro-san but he was here before and this?" Yuki looked at the notebook earning a node from Hotsuma "This was Toko-chan's, she asked me to fill this up"

Hotsuma tilts his head in confusion "Fill what?" he asked, Yuki showed him the notebook "This is a Slambook" Hotsuma let out a "pfft" before laughing a little "That's a little old school right? What is she? A Grade schooler?" Hotsuma laughed

Yuki smiled "Well, she said that this was her slambook for residences of the Twilight Mansion let's see….who are the others?" Yuki flipped the previous pages starting from his page "Euh….Shusei-kun—"

"Shusei also fill up'ed?" Hotsuma asked "Oh, yes…..Shusei-kun…Luka, Dr. Isuzu, Senshiro-san, Kuroto-kun, Fuyutoki-san, Takashiro-san also, Toma-san, Aya-san and Tsukumo-kun" Yuki finished as he tilted his head in realization

"What's wrong?" Hotsuma wondered why Yuki tilted his head wearing a surprised reaction, Yuki smiled at him "It seems that you are the last one" Hotsuma's jaw dropped

"WHAT?!" Hotsuma exclaimed then he deadpanned "Oh yeah…..that woman! She probably hates me that's why she didn't let me" Now that he think about it, he and Toko don't get along well, he smirked "Well, sucks to be her, I'm going to fill it up whether she like it or not" Yuki just smiled at Hotsuma's childishness as Hotsuma sat next to him

Then Yuki continued writing "Then please, wait for awhile since I'm not yet finished" he said

Hotsuma looked at him and nodded, since it's completely okay, since _it's_ Yuki after all "Oh yeah, take your time" Yuki nodded "Hai" then he continued writing

Hotsuma just stared at Yuki's figure while he and Sodom giggled while writing, then after a few minutes Yuki gasped and turn red, Hotsuma was surprise at this but didn't make a violent reaction he just looked at him "What's wrong?"

"F-F-First…..K-K-Kiss?!" Yuki covers his mouth, Hotsuma wonders why Yuki is blushing too hard and so he decided to ask why "Why are you reacting like that? You haven't had your kiss taken right?" Hotsuma asked

Yuki looked at him "N-No!" Hotsuma's eyes widen "Eh?" Yuki blushed again and hides his face on his hands "M-My first kiss was already t-taken…." He mumbled

"By who?" Hotsuma asked, completely curious on who took his first kiss, hah Luka would surely wreck havoc upon knowing who was the lucky guy or girl

Yuki looked down while fidgeting _"Cute"_ Hotsuma commented on his mind

Yuki looked at him mustering his courage "M-My first k-k-k-kiss!, was taken by…..L-L-Luka!" Hotsuma froze, it was Luka? Luka kissed him?! Scratch that! He take back what he had said before

"What happened? Did Luka forced himself to you?" Hotsuma frowned while asking, he knew that Luka is Yuki's lover but, it's not quite right to force yourself on somebody

Yuki fidgeted again "N-No! He didn't and Luka's not like that…..w-well, it just happened recently" Yuki said, Hotsuma was surprise, it was just a few days or weeks ago?! "When?" Hotsuma asked

"I think it was last week I think….actually it was Sodom's fault" Yuki eyes Sodom who just let out an animal laugh, Hotsuma was confused "Sodom?"

Yuki nodded "Euh…..it happened while we were sleeping, since we and Luka sleep together and….on the same bed. It was just a coincidence that we were so close to each other and we are facing each other, since were asleep…..Sodom turned into his human form and might have noticed our position so…..he…..pushed our head towards each other—" Yuki turned red "A-and…..a-and…..t-t-there! C-Chu!" Yuki finished already red enough to continue

Hotsuma just sighed, it's a good thing that Luka didn't force himself to Yuki or otherwise, there will be a very BIG problem, he looked at Yuki "Then I guess, that's what you should write in there oh, and it's up to you if you will write it 'cause everyone will know" Yuki nodded understanding Hotsuma's warning

Yuki just smiled "I will write, since it's bad to lie to everyone because it might look like I don't trust them and I really trust everyone so…..here I come!" Yuki said happily as he continued writing with Hotsuma shrugging

Then after a few minutes, Yuki finally finishes filling up the Slambook "Phew, I'm finally finished!" Yuki smiled happily as he handed the slambook to Hotsuma "Here Hotsuma-kun, it's your turn next" Hotsuma took the Slambook and nodded "But I guess before I fill this up, I want to read the others first" Hotsuma said as Yuki turned 0.0 and titled his head

"I think that's unfair Hotsuma-kun" Yuki pouted while Hotsuma chuckled "Yeah, yeah, I know but it would be fun right? You can also tag in!" Hotsuma smirked evilly at the idea while Yuki just smiled and nodded

"But before that, let's read your's first before the others" Hotsuma smiled at Yuki who nodded and looked at the slambook

Hotsuma read the page and it says:

**Name: **Yuki Giou

**Age: **16

**Gender: **M

**Hobbies: **Making pendants and jewelries, Cleaning the Mansion

**Likes: **Talking with everyone, Luka, Sodom, Everyone!

**Dislikes: **Fighting, Violence, Everyone getting hurt

**Favorite Color: **Yellow and White

**Favorite Song: **I like soft and relaxing songs

**First Crush: …..**

**First Kiss: **L-Luka Crosszeria!

**Mind Explaining?: **Umm Y-Yes!, it was just an accident when we were sleeping, our positions are very close and Sodom pushed are heads forward to each other!

**Talent/s: **Karate and…..God's Light

**Person/s You Get Along With The Most: **Almost everyone but, I got along very well with Luka, Toko-chan, Tsukumo-kun and Shusei-kun

Hotsuma smiled, the answers are very Yuki-like especially the "First Kiss" part. "I think, that girl will scream after reading this" Yuki raised a brow "Why is that?"

Hotsuma scoffed "Hah, knowing girls…..they probably like romantic stuffs" Hotsuma twitched imagining Toko squealing and giggling which made him pissed pumping his fist

"Let's read Shusei-kun's next" Yuki was about to turn the page but Hotsuma stopped him and looked away "Huh? What's the matter Hotsuma-kun?"

"W-Well…." Hotsuma looked at him "L-Let's read Shusei's last! Cause I want to save the best for last" Hotsuma mumbled as he turned the pages to the first page "Tsukumo's next, Yuki" He said to Yuki as Yuki nodded and focused again on the Slambook

**Name: **Tsukumo Murasame

**Age: **16

**Gender: **M

**Hobbies: **Eating snacks, Playing Tennis and talking to birds

**Likes:** Junk Foods, Animals, Toko-chan, Yuki and Shusei

**Dislikes: **Everyone getting hurt, Toko-chan crying, Yuki getting depressed and sad, Shusei isolating himself, Animals getting hurt, Violence

**Favorite Color: **Blue

**Favorite Song:** Toko-chan's favorite musics

**First Crush: **None

**First Kiss: **None

**Talent/s: **I'm Smart, My God's Eyes and I think, I can eat a 15 packs of snacks in five minutes!

**Person/s You Get Along With The Most: **Everyone but, I really like Toko-chan, Yuki and Shusei

Hotsuma twitched and clenched the Slambook "Why the hell does this sound that he likes Shusei? Huh?..." His tone changing into a dark one "I swear I'm gonna kill that bastard someday….." He added

Yuki panicked "H-Hotsuma-kun! The Slambook!" Yuki yelled a bit snapping Hotsuma out of his thoughts and he looked at his hands who was almost ready to crampled the Slambook any minute "Whoa….."

Yuki sighed in relief "Hotsuma-kun that's dangerous, you almost broke the Slambook" Hotsuma rubs his neck "Y-Yeah, or else Toko won't stop bugging me for a day and that would be hell!" He said

Then Hotsuma went in his thoughts, now that he think about it, how many times did he make Toko cry? Does that mean Tsukumo has some secret grudges on him cause of it? Hotsuma shuddered a little looking up, imagining Tsukumo with a dark face while pointing his gun on his with Toko crying on his arms

Yuki went into his comical face "Oh, let's add this!" he looked up happily as he joined in his imaginations into Hotsuma's, where the previous scene was added with Hotsuma bowing on the floor looking like asking for forgiveness

"H-Hey! Yuki! You know that won't happen!" Hotsuma yelled pumping his fist while their imaginations popped, Yuki chuckled "Ehehe, I was just kidding, Okay to the next!" Yuki turned the next page "Oh, it's Aya-san" He said

"Even her?" Hotsuma raised a brow

**Name: **Aya Kureha

**Age: **18

**Gender: **F

**Hobbies: **Serving everyone, Sewing, Walking around the Mansion

**Likes: **Everyone, Tachibana-san, Onii-san, Toma-kun and Yuki-san

**Dislikes: **Everyone looking problematic and sad

**Favorite Color: **Red

**Favorite Song: **Enka

**First Crush:** T-Tsukumo-san!

**First Kiss: **None

**Talent/s: **Nothing in particular

**Person/s You Get Along With The Most: **I really get along with Toko-chan! But also, with everyone except Luka-sama since he is a bit….s-scary

Hotsuma laughed at the last part but Yuki just chuckled "Hahaha! Man! Aya's very right! Hahaha! Luka's scary!" He continued laughing because he can't imagine what Luka will do if he were to see this! Better not let that happen or Aya might be found, crying

"I'm surprised, I didn't noticed that Aya-san has a crush on Tsukumo-kun" Yuki said reading that part again

Hotsuma nodded "Yeah, I noticed her blushing a little while talking to Tsukumo but when Tsukumo complimented him she will totally explode!" Hotsuma looking up remembering the memory

"I see…I guess, Tsukumo-kun's really that likeable since he is very kind and lovable! Also handsome!" Yuki smiled

Hotsuma frowned, Tsukumo's handsome? Heh! He's more handsome "What about me Yuki? Am I not that handsome?" Hotsuma put his hand on his chin while smiling

"Umm…..Hotsuma-kun's Handsome, Yes but…..you're really scary" Yuki let out a scared smile

"WHAT?! I'm not scary! W-Whatever! Let's just read the next" Hotsuma turned the page to the next and pales "Ugh….It's Tachibana…." Looking at the page with pure disgust

**Name: **Tachibana Giou

**Age: **Ah, Ah, Aaahh~ S-E-C-R-E-T!

**Gender: **M

**Hobbies: **Wearing hats! Watching dramas and wearing fashionable clothes!

**Likes: **Hats, Clothes and Everyone

**Dislikes: **My Hat getting off my hair! (Thankfully that didn't happen!) and Everyone's bad side towards me! :((((((

**Favorite Color: **All Colors

**Favorite Song: **Classic ones!

**First Crush: **Hmm…..I have many

**First Kiss: **I won't say it! But it was taken already

**Talent/s: **I really don't know, you judge?

**Person/s You Get Along With The Most: **Everyone except Luka-kun and Hotsu~

Hotsuma almost threw the Slambook on the floor if it wasn't for Yuki snatching it before he stood up. Hotsuma was pissed off! It was disgusting! That man is really DISGUSTING!

"Graah! And he even put me on the "Excepts!" That bastard…..I will kill him! Mwuhahaha!" Hotsuma let out and menacing aura laughing evilly

Yuki smiled wryly too, it wasn't that bad but sometimes, he really is having second thoughts on Tachibana's gender. He just shook the feeling off "Let's read the next shall we?" He turned the page

Hotsuma nodded and sat down

**Name: **Toma Katsumi

**Age: **31

**Gender: **M

**Hobbies: **Cooking! Nothing else!

**Likes: **Cooking again~!, Everyone's faces after eating my Meals, and Fresh ingredients

**Dislikes: **Violence, Everyone arguing and sad and Everyone not eating their meals properly!

**Favorite Color: **The color of my hair!

**Favorite Song: **I really don't know since I don't have enough time…

**First Crush: **Aya-chan! Please don't tell anyone!

**First Kiss: **None

**Talent/s: **Cooking

**Person/s You Get Along With The Most: **Aya-chan, Yuki-kun and Everyone

Yuki laughed, the way Toma answered this questions are funny "Haha, he must have answered this while cooking! Look Hotsuma-kun, there are some foods stains on it" Yuki pointed some stains as Hotsuma smiled

"That guys is very dedicated on his work, not to mention he doesn't even have time to listen to music since he's cooking" Hotsuma imagined Toma's everyday cycle, it starts with waking up early in the morning, then cooking, cooking, cooking, and sleeping and vice versa!

Hotsuma sighed "Must've been hard for him" He nodded in agreement on his sentence, Yuki just smiled "I guess, you don't need anything else if you love your job like Toma-kun who lives in here and serving us for free

Hotsuma nodded and turned the page and they both gasped "Even Takashiro-sama?!"

**Name: **Takashiro Giou

**Age: **?

**Gender: **M

**Hobbies: **Listening to music, drinking splendid wines and working

**Likes: **Working, wines and relaxing

**Dislikes: **Violence and…..Betrayal

Yuki and Hotsuma both frowned, Takashiro must have went into recalling his memories after writing the last word since the next questions are blank

Yuki sighed, he recalled their conversation in the Kamakura Residences "Takashiro-sama must've been really lonely…..he still kept remembering the past" Yuki's frown turned into a sad one

Hotsuma who was getting uncomfortable broke the silence "C-C'mon! Let's not ruin the mood and relax for now!" He turned the page

**Name: **Fuyutoki Kureha

**Age: **25

**Gender: **M

**Hobbies: **Helping Takashiro-sama reading books

**Likes: **Making Takashiro-sama's wines and Takashiro-sama

**Dislikes: **Takashiro-sama getting hurt, being sad and always swallowed by his past

**Favorite Color: **Black

**Favorite Song: **Classic

**First Crush: **Takashiro-sama

**First Kiss: **Takashiro-sama

**Mind Explaining?: **It was just an accident when Takashiro-sama is drunk

**Talent/s: **Wine tasting, mixing wines and Aikido

**Person/s You Get Along With The Most: **Takashiro-sama, my sister and slightly to everyone

Yuki blushed while Hotsuma dumbfounded "T-The hell?! Is he gay?! Takashiro's name is always present here!" Hotsuma exclaimed embarrassed on the answers, he don't understand why he was disgusted with it no—that's not it, it's just…..he is way to straightforward

Yuki who is still red spoke "I think he is r-romantic but…he really seems to be obvious…..Oh wait" Yuki's eyes widen "What's up Yuki?" Hotsuma asked curious

"I remember talking to him in Kamakura…..so his "Most Precious" person and His "Love" Is…Takashiro-sama?!" Yuki exclaimed clapping his hands in realization

"What?! Really?!" Yuki nodded. Hotsuma just rubbed his temples "Ugh…..This is so confusing!" He shrugged

Yuki smiled again and decides to tease Hotsuma "But Hotsuma-kun, you too, you are very obvious about your feelings for Shusei-kun!" Yuki backed up a little and covered his ears

Hotsuma turned red "WHAT?!" Yuki laughed

"I-I-I…D-Don't! It's just! …..A-Ahh…." Hotsuma fidgeted, Yuki decided to add up some more embarrassing stuffs "Really? But If I can remember during our fight with Ashley you almost lost hope when Shusei-kun almost died plus, you always argue with Kuroto-kun on purpose so that Shusei-kun will stop you two!" Yuki grinned

Hotsuma turned into different shades of red as Yuki slowly revealed his secrets "N-No! T-That's not true! I-I…" Yuki's smiled grew even wider and Hotsuma finally gave up and sighed in defeat and clapped his hands

"Please don't tell it to anyone!" He begged as Yuki's eyes widen and gasped "Oh my…..so it's really—" Hotsuma puts his finger on Yuki's lip "S-Shhh! Yeah! That's why keep it a secret okay?!" Hotsuma panicked but it disappeared when Yuki nodded since he knew, Yuki was trustable

Yuki turned the page to the next "Oh, it's Kuroto-kun" He said "Tch, let's see….." Hotsuma scoffed since he really don't like Kuroto's attitude. And He had a good guess on how he answered the questions

**Name: **Kuroto Hourai

**Age: **15

**Gender:** M Obviously!

**Hobbies: **PlayingShogi I guess…..

**Likes: **Shogi, Senshiro…..Aargh! I Don't know!

**Dislikes: **Nonsense topics and annoying persons

**Favorite Color: **Black

**Favorite Song: **None

**First Crush: **Why is this even asked?! No one!

**First Kiss: **Ugh…..Disgusting

**Talent/s: **Shogi and my Swordsmanship

**Person/s You Get Along With The Most: **Everyone, but I get along with Senshiro, Tsukumo and Yuki the most except Baka-Hotsuma

Hotsuma twitched _again…., _Yuki sweatdropped he really needs to take note on how many times can Hotsuma get pissed plus everytime he reads something he twitches. He completely know what will happen next

"Kuroto…THAT BASTARD DARED TO CALL ME BAKA-HOTSUMA?!" Hotsuma roared very loudly making Yuki whimper and cover his ears again

After shouting, Hotsuma stopped and fixed his gaze on the Slambook between him and Yuki. He glared at it with full intensity. Yuki was confused on why he was doing that, he must really hate Kuroto that much—wait, he will do something!

"Bu—"

"PLEASE STOP!" Yuki shrieked as he slapped his hand on Hotsuma's mouth stopping him on saying his command, Hotsuma jumped a little in surprise and winced in pain

Yuki went 0.0 "E-Eh?" when he removed his hand on Hotsuma's because it left a red mark of his hand, he quickly moved a few centimeters away from Hotsuma and held his hands up and started to wave and cower funnily "I'Im sorry Hotsuma-kun! I didn't mean to!" Hotsuma raised a brow

"Why? What's the matter Yuki?" He asked as Yuki shakily lend him a mirror which came out from nowhere _"Where did he get that?" _he thought as he picked the mirror and held it against his face, he jerked back in surprise as he saw a red mark of hand surrounding his mouth

He glared comically on Yuki who tried his best on glue-ing himself on the arm rest of the sofa "Yuki….." He mumbled as Yuki cowered in fear

"H-Hai?!..."

Hotsuma laughed a bit "Haha! You should've seen the look on your face! It was priceless! Bwuahahaha!" Hotsuma continued to laugh, Yuki just pouted a little and let out a "Mou….Hotsuma-kun" but he eventually smiled "Whatever, let's read the next!" He turned the page

**Name: **Senshiro Furuori

**Age: **18

**Gender:** M

**Hobbies: **Drawing (Especially Kuroto's facial's expressions!), Cooking and playing Shogi a little

**Likes: **Drawing and Kuroto being happy and cute

**Dislikes: **Violence, Fighting, Duras, Kuroto's sad face and everyone's sad faces

**Favorite Color: **All of them since I think all of them are splendid in their own ways!

**Favorite Song: **Odd but I like Rock and Pop songs

**First Crush: **Umm….Secret?

**First Kiss: **It is already taken not long ago

**Mind Explaining?: **Sorry, secret but, that person's name starts with "K"

**Talent/s: **Drawing and I think my Zweilt capabilities

**Person/s You Get Along With The Most: **Kuroto's the first and Yuki-kun's the second, and everyone's the next

Hotsuma deadpanned, he noticed how many times Kuroto was mentioned, five right? Damn! It really pisses him off "Bu—"

SLAP!

"PLEASE STOP IT!" Yuki slapped his hand again, stopping Hotsuma on his plan

"His first kiss was already taken? I wonder who….starts with letter "K"…..Maybe it is not someone I know" Yuki said wondering

Hotsuma leaned back on the sofa and scoffed "It's obvious….it's Kuroto" Yuki froze his head quickly turning to face Hotsuma "Eh?" then Hotsuma stayed silent to let it sink on Yuki's mind

Then something clicked

"EEEEEHHH?!" Yuki screamed in realization as he stood up unconsciously "Really?! Kuroto-kun and Senshiro-kun already kis—"

Now it was Hotsuma's turn to shut Yuki off as he quickly stood up and covered Yuki's mouth, but didn't slap it "Shh! Or some might here you!" Hotsuma whispered as Yuki nodded

They both sat on the sofa again "Is that true? Hotsuma-kun? They already…..k-k-k-kiss?" He said it but this time it was low

Hotsuma nodded "Yeah I saw them, you know, since Senshiro really feels bad that Kuroto was almost killed when I got…possessed that time. Oh, I saw them one time when I was walking on the halls, I heared shouting then it disappeared, so I looked for it and saw an opened door when I peeked in I was surprised because" Hotsuma blushed

"I saw Kuroto's back, while Senshiro is leaning on Kuroto while his arms are around Kuroto's waist, well I didn't got a better view since Kuroto's back was blocking Senshiro, but if you could look closely, their heads are moving and I-I hear…..soft moans" Hotsuma finished as he recalled the memory

When Hotsuma looked at Yuki, he was blushing madly! He seemed very overwhelmed by what he had just said "Y-Yuki?"

Yuki snapped back "O-Oh…..i'm sorry, I just thought it was very romantic!" Yuki fidgeted

Then suddenly Tsukumo went inside the room "Yuki? Hotsuma? What are you doing?" Tsukumo asked as Yuki and Hotsuma looked at him surprised, he looked down and saw his sister's Slambook "Oh, you must be reading it. Can I join too?" Tsukumo asked

Hotsuma was about to decline but Yuki quickly spoke "Oh, you may Tsukumo-kun come sit here" Yuki pats the spot next to him where Tsukumo sat

"Okay, so let's read the next" Yuki said as he turned the page and gasped "I-It's Luka…." He said as Hotsuma grabbed the other end while Tsukumo leaned closer to Yuki on purpose pressing his chest on Yuki's shoulder and leaning his head on Yuki's, but Yuki didn't noticed it since he was quite embarrassed at the next person

**Name: **Luka Crosszeria

**Age: **?

**Gender:** M

**Hobbies: **Watching over Yuki

**Likes: **Yuki

**Dislikes: **Yuki's pained, saddened and hurt expressions while healing someone and Yuki getting hurt

**Favorite Color: **Black

**Favorite Song: **None but sometimes I can take a liking on Yuki's favorite ones

**First Crush: **Is that even had to be asked?

**First Kiss: **Yuki Giou

**Mind Explaining?: **No

**Talent/s: **Fighting

**Person/s You Get Along With The Most: **Yuki

Yuki's face exploded in red while they leaned back on the sofa again after reading "Wow, Luka's answers are all about Yuki" Tsukumo aid completely amazed at how Luka was very obvious

Hotsuma frowned "It's a little weird, it's like he was Yuki's Knight and Shining Armor" Yuki covers his face with his hands and screamed in embarrassment earning a grin from the other two Zweilts

"Let's just read the next one since Yuki Is really embarrassed" Tsukumo turned the page as he holds the other end of the Slambook this time leaning closely on Yuki

**Name: **Isuzu Fujiwara

**Age: **39

**Gender:** M

**Hobbies: **Making new chemical experiments and have Toma try it up! And Examining Duras'

**Likes: **Medicines and Duras'

**Dislikes: **Everyone getting hurt

**Favorite Color: **Red

**Favorite Song: **All kinds

**First Crush: **Oooooh~ I won't tell but she was a beautiful woman

**First Kiss: **Taken!

**Mind Explaining?: **I don't want to~! But it was long ago from my past girlfriends

**Talent/s: **My Medical knowledge

**Person/s You Get Along With The Most: **Everyone!

Yuki, Tsukumo and Hotsuma deadpanned "No comment, to the next" Hotsuma said turning the page then flinched "S-Shusei?!" Hotsuma yelled

Yuki and Tsukumo chuckled as they saw Hotsuma turning red "Well, Hotsuma-kun did say that he is saving the best for the last!" Yuki smiled

"N-No!" Hotsuma looked away then returning his gaze on the Slambook, he was awed by Shusei's clean and neat handwritings

**Name: **Shusei Usui

**Age: **17

**Gender:** M

**Hobbies: **Reading books and poetries

**Likes: **Poetic, romantic and inspirational Books, Hotsuma, Yuki and odd but Luka

**Dislikes: **Hotsuma getting hurt, his pains and the way he looks at my scars

**Favorite Color: **Blue and Turquoise

**Favorite Song: **Any Soft musics

**First Crush: ****No one**

**First Kiss: **Hotsuma Renjo

Hotsuma blinked "Eh? He blinked a few times again before realization enter his mind again "WHAT?!" his face exploding in red again turning into many shades of red!

Yuki gasped "Oh my….." He covered his mouth with his hand to show his utter surprise, he didn't know that Hotsuma and Shusei already kissed while Tsukumo just deadpanned then they continued reading

**Mind Explaining?: **Hotsuma,, I know you'll read this so READ carefully. It happened after you got possessed, when you were sleeping next to me…..you talked in your sleep so I leaned closer calling your name but, you whispered "Shusei….." and suddenly your hand grabbed my head and pushed me on your lips. You idiot…..you were my first…

Hotsuma wa shocked, when did he do that? So that's why Shusei was embarrassed when he woke up "I-I…..can't believe it….." he mumbled his eyes still wide staring at the words reading them again

Yuki and Tsukumo just stayed silent watching Hotsuma get swallowed by his thoughts, the two looked at each other and smiled before nodding towards each other.

Yuki closed the Slambook and landed it softly on the sofa before he and Tsukumo stood up leaving the room quietly

Hotsuma didn't notice them leaving since he was too shock and lost in his thoughts. He kissed Shusei? He was Shusei's first? These thoughts made him feel weird since he didn't know what to do but, he really can't help smiling.

* * *

~.~

Shusei was walking on the halls "I wonder where Hotsuma is…." Shusei was currently looking for Hotsuma since he hasn't seen him after he and Toko smacked him. Honestly, he was feeling bad for it so he decided to go look for his partner

Suddenly he stopped walking remembering the kiss. Shusei blushed slightly covering his mouth with his hand. He shook the thought off and continued walking

He noticed a room with an opened door so he decided to check it out. His eyes widen when he peeked in, there was Hotsuma soundly asleep on the sofa of the room

Shusei silently went in and stopped in front of Hotsuma's figure. He then noticed the Slambook he answered earlier sitting on next to Hotsuma. He sighed "So he must've had read it already I suppose?" He mumbled as he took the Slambook and sat next to his partner.

He was surprised to see a pen inserted on it, curious, he opened it on where the pen was inserted and was surprised. "Hotsuma answered?"

**Name: **Hotsuma Renjo

**Age: **16

**Gender:** M

**Hobbies: **Playing game consoles, reading Manga's and watching Animes

**Likes: **My Game and Manga collection, Shusei and Yuki

**Dislikes: **My power but only a little bit! Shusei's sad, hurt and pained expressions and his depression over his scar

**Favorite Color: **Red

**Favorite Song: **Pop and Rock

**First Crush: **No one and will not have any since someone already caught my heart

**First Kiss: **Shusei Usui!

**Mind Explaining?: **I TOOK HIS FIRST KISS WHILE I'M SLEEPING! AND I WAS HAPPY TO KNOW THAT I WAS HIS FIRST!

Shusei's eyes widen but it soon was replaced by a genuine smile as he looks on his sleeping partner "Hotsuma…." He really can't stop smiling since he really was happy right now, after reading Hotsuma's answer "You're really n idiot" He said as Hotsuma's eyes flickered slowly until they are completely open

"Shusei?" Hotsuma asked sleepily

"Hey" Shusei greeted "Have a nice sleep?" He asked as Hotsuma nodded lazily and leaned his head on Shusei's shoulder. Shusei patted his head

"Hey Hotsuma, start waking up, Lunch will be served soon" Shusei said but he only earned a moan of disagreement from Hotsuma which means he still want to sleep, knowing him, he is a heavy sleeper

Shusei sighed, this boy beside him is a real spoiled brat but, he does have a sense of romance and appreciation considering he mentioned that he was "glad" that he was Shusei's first

"C'mon Hotsuma wake up already" Shusei said shaking Hotsuma, the latter just groaned again "Mmmmhh…..five more minutes" Shusei finally gave up and started thinking of an idea on how to wake Hotsuma

He suddenly wonders if it would be okay to kiss him again? Since hw won't wake up, if he jus used violence then his bumps on his head will increase poor him. Then Shusei just decided it's not like it will mean anything to Hotsuma and he will just use an alibi if he would ask why.

But the idea itself made him blush a little _"Here goes…"_ Shusei said in his mind as he breathed in and out before pushing Hotsuma away from him by his holding his shoulders

"Hotsuma?" Shusei called as Hotsuma moaned and asked "Wh—mmmck!" Shusei smashed his lips on Hotsuma's all of a sudden, which successfully wake up the God's Voice

Shusei pulled out with a trail of saliva still connecting their lips but eventually disappeared when their distance grew apart. Shusei chuckled at the dazed Hotsuma who was still registering what happened on his mind

He stood up "Let's go, lunch will be served soon" He said again before coming out of the room leaving Hotsuma staring at nowhere again

Shusei kissed him again? Not that it matters but…..it felt grate. Hotsuma grinned as he quickly stood up and jogged out of the room and looked for Shusei who was revealed as soon as he went out of the room

"Shusei!" he called as Shusei looked behind and stopped turning his body completely facing Hotsuma "What is it?" Shusei asked knowing what he would ask

Hotsuma scratched his cheek "Well…..Uh….err" He turned red for a while but it disappeared quickly when he turned serious and placed his hands on Shusei's shoulder which earned him a confused stare from his partner "Hotsuma?"

Hotsuma didn't answer but instead, pulled Shusei slowly towards him as he leaned closer towards his lips. Shusei's eyes widen as their lips connected

Hotsuma didn't care if Shusei won't like it, since he highly doubts it. He just wanted to kiss him right now so badly

Tsukumo and Yuki picked out their heads from a faraway room completely shocked at the scene they are currently witnessing. Their eyes are both widen

"They are kissing?..." Tsukumo said in awe still shock

"Oh my….." Yuki mumbled also in shock

But soon they shook their heads and looked at each other "I-I think we should leav them a-alone" Yuki stuttered

"Y-Yeah, great idea" Tsukumo said as they walked away, leaving the two kissing Zweilts who are still connected to each other

But before they completely leave they both smiled, happy for their friends

* * *

~.~

**Oh My Gosh! For the record breaking! This is my longest chapter!**

**I really hope you like, since I've worked so hard with it and to make you all happy! Sorry if there are some wrong spellings and wrong grammars or terms if there's any!**

**Also if you can notice, I revealed some spoilers for my fic which means it will happen on "UraBoku : Continuation" soon! So I hope you will still support my fiction!**

**Oh before I end, can anyone please tell me what "AU" and "OC or OOC" Means? Is it "Alternate Universe" and "Other Character" ? I don't know if I'm correct since I just figured it out myself!**

**Bye-Bye! **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND SUPPORT MY FICTIONS! BECAUSE YOU'RE SIMPLE REVIEWS MAKES ME REALLY HAPPY! **

**Oh and it would be nice to share of what do you think about this!**

**Thank You! ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^!**


End file.
